The Return of The RTA the Video Game
It was a darj and snowy night. Athena had been bored, so bored, you wooldn’t bleve it. She had been there together in the room with Pab and Helena. Normally they could perfectly entertain each other(as they very much did each other the night before), but not this time. And to make matters worse, it was almost impossible to go to town. It was too snowy, too dark. “Urgh,” said Pab, “I wish Indigo Wiper Hampshire would attack. At least we’d have something to do.” Helena agreed, “I agree,” she said and started throwing mobile phone at the wall, just to catch it again when it bounced off. “Uuuurgh,” she then said as well, because she agreed with Pab, “Don’t you know anything to do, Athena?” "Well, I could do you again." Athena said who felt very lesbian at that moment. Helena liked that very much and for a moment, they did each other (under the aproving gaze of Pab who whipped out his Tool and played along on the beat of the others. But admittedly, that only entertained them for the next three hours. Something else had to be found, Athena knew Athena’s gaze went down the room, past Crusifix and a stack of anime collections. Then Her eye fell onto a mysterious bulge beneath a blooded cloth. I know,” said Athena, “How about we play...............spin...the....HEAD OF OUR ENEMIES!” “What a superb idea” “Oh year!” Scratch and Sroo also peaked up “Yeaaaah!” So they all sad down and Athena took the disembodied head first. Hilariously, it landed on Sroo, but Athena thought Sroo was quite a bit too creepy and really didn't want to kiss the man. She hoped the others might have mistook it for landing on Helena, but judging the howls of laughter and the rising anticrepation in the room, they probably didn't. "But but dont you all see it really landed on Helena?" "Laaawl no, u shuld kiss Sroo," said Helena. The fact that she said it made Athena feel rejected :( But then, all the sudden.... Indigo Wiper Hampshire attacked! A/N I got bored with the story but then I read this really cool story about putting the characters in high school! It will be full of love and family issues and other cool stuff@ Indigo Wiper Hampshire is like the school bully but everyone likes Him. And Athena is like the loaner who just does snakeboard tricks on her own because no one likes her. It's really unfair to Athena because she is really cool actually but no one at the school knows about her superpowers. Athena was in class. She was paying well attention because Athena wanted to go to the best universities. But like always, annoying Indigo Wiper Hampshire was being an meany as always. He was annoying other people in class and the teacher but his rep protected him. Until Athena could take it no more. Athena stood up and said: "Look, that you want to spend the rest of ur life in a call center aint my problem!" Indigo Wiper Hampshire stopped and looked at hero with fury. Others in the class gasped. No one said that to Indigo Wiper Hampshire (althoguh everyone ws secrfetly thinking that). Indigo Wiper Hampshire laughed and got up from his seat and grinned masly. "What do you want,pointdexter? are u here to tell me what to do, huh?" Athena gulped. She had not thought of what to do next now. But then Helena and Pab rized from tier seats too. Athena looked at them. they nodded back at her and with their arms crossed they looked like they could take Indigo Wiper Hampshire on! And when Athena looked on her right, she saw that the teacher had hid himself behind the desk. Even the teacher thought it was suicide to confront Indigo Wiper Hampshire like this! So Indigo Wiper Hampshire rose up and walked to Athena and he said: "I will see you after school. In my turf. U know where to find it!" "I'll be there, said Athena certain of herself! And Indigo Wiper Hampshire left, leaving behind a trail of cold and shivers went down Athena's spine. This wasn't going to end well. Our heroes arrived at the central district. "How will we find where he is based in this big city?" "We will never find him." "Maybe not, look...there!" Behind them was a massive blimp sign with Indigo Wiper Hampshire Corp scribbled upon it in bold . So they found where he was,and entered the spaceelivator... As they entered there was lots of Space Pirates. So they swung back their trenchcoats and murdercided them all with their concealed webley revolvers of awesome. They steped over the dead bodys and made their way forward past the blood and guts they sprayed over the walls just moments before. Scratch vometted in disgustand blood came out. "Ok, he is sure to be in the penthouse sweet in his cave " said Sroo pressing the correct elevator button The elevator went up a few floors. SUDDENLY there was a bang on the roof! "down!" shouted Scratch. And they did. Which is just as well, because seconds later... The hatch opened and a couple of minionss with clubs pirouetted down. "oh god! What are we going to do!?" said Pab "We gota think fast" said Sroo. "Ok" "I know you dont like violence, Athena, But you have to do this. Do it for me. please.." Said Lorelei Athena thought about all the people she had murdered recently because of his fate. "Ok, your right, I know we have to fight them" said Athena who did a massive mighty super kirate kick just as the first soldier landed causing boobs to bounce which knocked them unconscious. "Nice work. But its not over yet! Look!" A massive space pirate appeared, but they killed him. Ding! They had reached their floor. "So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky A blimp appeared above them. Indigo Wiper Hampshire laughed at them from it. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" "I could gun you all down from here with my dessert eagle, but I would rather do this...personal style." he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop "Ready?" he said, still laughing. . Athena removed her shirt and flexed her abs. "Yes. I am ready. " With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral ak-74s). "I kill you dead" Indigo Wiper Hampshire head butted Athena in the chest Blood splashed onto the floor. Athena fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Indigo Wiper Hampshire "You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?" "I had too, for all that is good and just in the world." "Well now you will die. Goodbye." Indigo Wiper Hampshire leaned over Athena holding his breath. "Quick Athena use this!" said Lorelei ,chucking a nearby knickers towards Athena. Athena grabbed it and chucked it towards Indigo Wiper Hampshire hard, knocking him backwards....off the edge of the tall apartment they were on! "Goodbye, Indigo Wiper Hampshire have a nice fall!" "ARrrrrgggg" SPLAT! Some blood sprayed up and splashed on them. "We are safe now, he fell to certain doom." Pab and Sroo got out from the cornor where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all" "Dont mention it." So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids. The End Category:Randomly Generated Stories Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Short Stories Category:Writings